1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plier device, and more particularly to a self-adjusting plier device including a structure or arrangement for allowing the parts or elements of the plier device to be easily and quickly assembled and to be solidly anchored and assembled together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical plier devices comprise two longitudinal handle members each having an intermediate neck portion formed or defined between a jaw end and a handle end, an elongated channel and a number of ratchet teeth formed in the intermediate neck portion of one of the handle members, and a pawl member pivotally attached to the other handle member and engageable into the elongated channel of the handle member for forming a self-adjusting plier device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,598 to Warheit discloses one of the typical self-adjusting utility pliers also comprising a pawl member pivotally attached to one of two handle members and engageable into an elongated channel of the other handle member for automatically adjusting to positions of positive gripping and holding of any size workpiece within the size range defined by the maximum opening between the jaws of the pliers.
Normally, the pawl member is pivotally attached or secured between the handle members with a bolt and a nut, and the bolt will be engaged through the pawl member and one of the handle members such that the bolt will suffer a great shear force formed or generated between the handle members. In addition, the bolt and the nut will have a good chance to be disengaged from the pawl member and the handle members after operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,399 to Annis et al. discloses another typical self-adjusting utility pliers also comprising a pawl member pivotally attached to one of two handle members and engageable into an elongated channel of the other handle member for automatically adjusting to positions of positive gripping and holding of any size workpiece within the size range defined by the maximum opening between the jaws of the pliers.
However, similarly, the pawl member is also pivotally attached or secured between the handle members with a bolt and a nut, and the bolt will also suffer a great shear force formed or generated between the handle members, such that the bolt and the nut will also have a good chance to be disengaged from the pawl member and the handle members after operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,543 to Warheit discloses a further typical self-adjusting utility plier device also comprising a pawl member pivotally attached to one of two handle members and engageable into an elongated channel of the other handle member for automatically adjusting to positions of positive gripping and holding of any size workpiece within the size range defined by the maximum opening between the jaws of the pliers.
However, similarly, the pawl member is also required to be pivotally attached or secured between the handle members with such as a bolt and a nut, and the bolt will also suffer a great shear force formed or generated between the handle members, such that the bolt and the nut will also have a good chance to be disengaged from the pawl member and the handle members after operations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional self-adjusting plier devices.